1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for preparing 20-O-β-D-glucopyranosyl-20(S)-protopanaxadiol by using powder of Sanqi leaves and stems, and more particularly, to a method for preparing 20-O-β-D-glucopyranosyl-20(S)-protopanaxadiol from powder of Sanqi leaves and stems derived through fungi fermentation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to current studies, after taken by human beings, Panaxadiol can be degraded by enzymes secreted by intestinal microflora to 20-O-β-D-glucopyranosyl-20(S)-protopanaxadiol (so-called Ginsenoside M1, also known as Compound K), which possesses anti-cancer function. Applicant had previously filed an application of a method for preparing 20-O-β-D-glucopyranosyl-20(S)-protopanaxadiol from powder of Sanqi roots through fungi fermentation (Taiwan Patent of Invention No. I 280982), which provides an easier process that is lower in cost with higher yields. Furthermore, the method of the above-mentioned application can improve the methods for preparing 20-O-β-D-glucopyranosyl-20(S)-protopanaxadiol by Naringin enzyme (Chem Pharm Bull 21(3):245-249, 1988) or Helix Snailase (China patent application No. 01133410.X, 06 Nov. 2001, by Yang Ling, et al.). In consideration of the improvement that can be made to promote the prior arts and the need of the industry, applicant continuously studies the related topics and invents the method for preparing 20-O-β-D-glucopyranosyl-20(S)-protopanaxadiol by using powder of Sanqi leaves and stems. Furthermore, through the method of the application, the cost of preparing 20-O-β-D-glucopyranosyl-20(S)-protopanaxadiol can be reduced and the yields of 20-O-β-D-glucopyranosyl-20(S)-protopanaxadiol can be increased by about 10%.